big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 16: UK
Big Brother 16: UK was the sixteenth season in the Big Brother Longterm series. It introduced a completely brand new cast of houseguests competing for yet another 1,000 R$. The season has since concluded with Flouriishh winning against AnnaBxlla in an unanimous 9-0 vote. IiBriskSpxniel won America’s Favorite Player. This season lasted exactly 19 days and featured many UK-based twists & surprises! Background Development The season was announced at the finale of Big Brother 15: Dreamland with some information briefly released. A day after the applications were released, the official theme was released as 'UK' with a logo picture made by Ella77033 posted on the Discord. After the cast reveal, the premiere was set for March 9th at 6:00 PM EST. Casting Casting officially began on February 17th, 2019 with applications being announced and released for exactly 14 days (2 weeks). It was announced on the applications that 16 houseguests would be chosen. On March 6th, the official cast was revealed and it was also revealed that 18 houseguests would instead be in this season. Cast photos and information was posted on the 6th as well. Twists & Changes * '''Have/Have-Nots - '''Each week, the HOH will select four houseguests to be Have-Nots and those chosen will endure a curfew of 8PM EST to 7AM EST each night where they cannot speak during their curfew. * '''House Nominations - '''During the premiere, the entire house would take the place of the HOH, meaning every houseguest would vote for two houseguests to be nominated. Whichever two received the most votes would be the first nominees. Had the VETO holder used their power, they would of decided the replacement. * '''Carepackage - '''Starting week 2, the viewers would vote for a houseguest to receive a special ‘carepackage‘. Whoever wins it will obtain a special perk or advantage to benefit themselves in the game. This twist would only overtake the house for weeks 2-6. No houseguest can win multiple Carepackages. ** '''Timewarp Chance - '''On week 2, Cookiez636486 won the 'TimeWarp Chance' carepackage, which gave her the chance to win Timewarp immunity until jury if she could complete a competition in time. She completed it, winning Timewarp immunity. ** '''Cheeky Nandos - '''On week 3, Alwice won the 'Cheeky Nandos' carepackage, which gave her 2 1-week immunity passes to use for week 3 only. This meant she could grant two people, including herself, immunity for the week. She chose herself and YitzerCowboy for this prize. ** '''Pick a Veto - '''On week 4, AdrianPierzina won the 'Pick a Veto' carepackage. He was given the choice to pick 1 of 3 BB15: Dreamland's POV's to be executed for this week. He chose the 'Brisk POV', which forces the POV holder to save a nominee and gives the nominee the ability to name the replacement. ** '''BB-Bribe - '''On week 5, YitzerCowboy won the 'BB-Bribe' carepackage. It gave him an advantage where he could bribe a houseguest with 350R$ once to do his bidding, depending if both agree. ** '''Roundtrip Ticket - '''On week 6, Flouriishh won the 'Roundtrip Ticket' carepackage secretly. The house thought she won a Have-Not pass, but she actually gained a ticket that would give her the automatic ability to return to the game if evicted before the final 7. However, due to a walker and expulsion, Flour's ticket expired after the week she won it. * '''UK’s Nomination - '''Starting week 2, the viewers would also get to vote for a houseguest to become the third nominee of the week. The third nominee will sit alongside the normal nominees for risk of eviction. If the UK’s nominee is saved, no replacement will be made. Along with this, houseguests can be placed on the block multiple weeks in a row due to this twist, unlike Carepackages which are more restricted. * '''Jury Buyback - '''A returning twist where the first five jurors will get a chance to re-enter the game through a competition. KevinKeIIer achieved this feat by winning his way back in. Houseguests Voting History Competition History Comics Have/Have-Not History Care Package History Game History Category:BB16 Category:BB16:UK Category:Newbies